It's That Hard
by HiKari Mokuba's Guardian
Summary: Who knew that, for Mokuba, it was so hard to say 'I love you.' After all these years of Mokuba's love for Niomi killing Mokuba inside, Kita decides to take action. But will it be more painful then the words itself?


It's That Hard  
  
The five-headed dragon fired at full blast towards Kita. With no monsters on the field, she would surely fall to defeat against the Big 5. But Kita did not feel impact long after the Big 5 had ordered their dragon to attack. Kita looked in front of her. Wingweaver disappeared. Kita turned to Niomi. She was slowly disappearing.  
"I'll say hi to Mokuba for you in cyber space" Niomi quickly said almost all the way disappeared.  
"Yeah, and ask Mokuba if he'll finally confess his love to you while your there!" Kita shouted back as the last part of Niomi's face disappeared. Kita looked up at the Big 5.  
"Your finished!" Kita placed down a card and placed down another card in defense mode. The Big 5 laughed.  
"So you think you can destroy us eh? Well, let's see what your pathetic boyfriend has to say." Seto drew a card. It was Petit Dragon. He had to draw the Big 5's attention away from Kita, for Mokuba's sake.  
"I place Petit Dragon down on the field in attack mode." The Big 5 laughed again. Kita had catch on quickly to Seto's plan. The Big 5 ordered their dragon to attack Seto. Kita revealed a Waboku, which turned their attack to 0. Then Kita activated Just Desserts and wiped out the rest of the Big 5's life points.  
"Take us back to the real world now!" Suddenly the place started to change, and before Kita knew it, they were back in the Kaiba Mansion. Kita got out of the Game Pod and saw the lifeless bodies of Mokuba and Niomi.  
"Niomi? Mokuba? Are you guys there?" Niomi sprang up from her lifeless position and banged her head against the Game Pod glass. A huge red mark appeared on Niomi's forehead as she woke Mokuba up.  
"Hey Kita, what did you say to me when I was disappearing? It was something about Mokuba telling me something, I know it." Mokuba quickly jumped up from the Game Pod.  
"What did you tell her Kita?!"  
"Nothing. But can I talk to you in private?" Kita grabbed Mokuba and lead him into the next room.  
"What's up Kita? Did you tell her anything? You said you wouldn't tell?!" Kita quickly put her hand over Mokuba's mouth and hushed him.  
"Mokuba, it's about time you confessed your love for Niomi."  
"But Kita, I'm not ready" Mokuba moaned. They had been over his conversation many times, and every time Mokuba refused.  
"Yes, you are Mokuba. Listen, when me and your brother got together. I changed him. And I thought he wouldn't accept our love ether. But look at us now, you just have to tell her."  
"But Kita, I can't! I'm not ready! Don't you see?"  
"I didn't want to go this far, but I will. Mokuba if you don't tell Niomi that you love her then you can't ever talk o her on the phone."  
"So, we go to school together."  
"You'll switch schools."  
"You can't do that!"  
"You won't see Niomi for a week."  
"What are you."  
"A year."  
"But Kita!"  
"Two years."  
"Kita, you don't."  
"Three."  
"Ok! Ok. I'll do it. But can you at least call her over here?" Mokuba pleaded.  
"No Mokuba, you have to do this."  
"Ok." Mokuba moaned. Mokuba staggered over to the phone and dialed Niomi's number. Tea picked up.  
"Hello?" Mokuba instantly started to get nervous.  
"Oh no, it's Tea. I'm gonna chock." Mokuba whispered to Kita.  
"Let me see that." Kita grabbed the phone out of Mokuba's hand.  
"Hey, can Niomi come over?"  
"Sure, I'll go tell her." Tea hung up. As well as Tea. Soon there was a knock on the door. Mokuba hid in the closet.  
"Mokuba! Go get it!"  
"But Kita."  
"Now!" Mokuba moaned again and walked to the door. He opened it slowly. Niomi stood there staring blankly at Mokuba.  
"Hey Mokuba, what's up?" Mokuba was silent. He stared deeply into Niomi's eyes, as if searching for something. Kita started talking to Mokuba over the comlink again.  
"Mokuba. tell her."  
"I can't." Mokuba whispered gulping hard.  
"Yes, you can. Now go!"  
"Ok, I love you!" Mokuba yelled at Niomi very fast and ran up to his room. Niomi stood there in shock for a while. Kita walked over to Niomi.  
"He's just a little nervous. Come on let's go talk to him." Kita lead Niomi up to Mokuba's room. It was locked. Kita started pounding on the door.  
"Mokuba! Come on, Niomi loves you. She doesn't reject you. Come on, she wants to talk." There was no answer.  
"Mokuba. please come out." Niomi started listening through the door. Nothing was heard. Kita stopped pounding on the door.  
"Ok Mokuba, I'm using the decoding system." Kita shoved a card through the door. The door opened and Niomi and Kita ran in. No one was in there. There was a open window.  
"I hate it when he does that." ~The Next Week~  
The phone kept ringing. Kita could now not concentrate on what she was doing.  
"Ok, I'll pick up the damned phone!" Kita picked up the phone and forced it to near her mouth.  
"Hello?"  
"Mokuba?"  
"Sorry, Kita here."  
"Oh, I was hoping it was Mokuba."  
"What's up Niomi?"  
"Ever since, he, well, told me. He's been avoiding me at school. And we don't have our study groups anymore together. Well see ya." Niomi hung up. Kita did too. Even though half the time Kita never felt guilt, she was starting to feel guilty. Just then Seto walked in with a piece of paper in his hands.  
"Hey Kita, you ever thought that we never see Mokuba, yet we know he goes to school?" Kita fell back on the couch. Seto sat next to her.  
"I'm worried about Mokuba, Kita. His grades have gone from A's and B's to D's and F's after that talk he had with Niomi." Kita couldn't keep her guilt in anymore.  
"This is all my fault, Seto. If I hadn't forced Mokuba into confessing his love to Niomi..."  
"Mokuba has a love for Niomi?"  
"Ah, yeah. Where have you been?"  
"Hey, I'm not use to this kind of thing. Mokuba usually tells me about this stuff."  
"Well, he hasn't now. Well, kind of cause you're a heartless bastard." Seto fell silent.  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Listen Seto, I know it's hard for you to see it but you've only been by Mokuba's side when he was in a life or death situation."  
"What are you talking about? I've always been by his side."  
"No Seto, he's always been by your side. Your only by his side when he is in a life-threatening situation." Seto looked down.  
"So I'm a heartless bastard?"  
"No, I changed that when we got together. But I kind of forced Mokuba into telling his love to Niomi. And now he's mad."  
"Ok then. Your going to help me find him."  
"No I'm not." Seto grabbed Kita and flung her over his shoulder. He proceeded out the door. Soon they arrived at Tea's house and knocked on the door. Tea answered it.  
"Gardener"  
"Kaiba"  
"If it goes on like this, they're going to start calling me by my last name. Now Seto can you put me down!" Seto dropped Kita to the ground. Kita got up.  
"Where's Niomi?"  
"How the hell would I know? She doesn't tell me anything!"  
"Fine then. Let's go find Mokuba." Kaiba turned around and walked down the sidewalk with Kita beside him. Seto was walking when he stopped in mid air.  
"Seto, what are you looking at?" Seto pointed across the street. Mokuba was walking along the sidewalk. You could even see his tear stains from across the street. Kita and Seto quickly ran to Mokuba. Kita grabbed Mokuba by the arm.  
"Mokuba, come on. Let's go home." Mokuba struggled to break free.  
"No, leave me alone, go away." Mokuba's arm was beginning to turn red.  
"Mokuba, I'm sorry. Please come home."  
"No!"  
"Mokuba, please. She didn't reject you. She loves you. You don't have to be like your brother who couldn't except love for a while."  
"I'm not like him! I don't even know how we're related!" Mokuba looked away. Seto fell silent.  
"Fine. Good luck on the streets kid." Kita let go of Mokuba's arm and started to walk off. She winked at Seto.  
"Yeah. See you, when your street dirt." Seto turned away too. Mokuba just turned and ran away in the other direction. After a while of silence, Seto spoke.  
"Are you sure that will work?"  
"Yes. I know it will work." ~That Night~  
"Kita. Kita are you awake?" Seto had been shaking Kita for a while. Kita finally opened her eyes.  
"What is it Seto?" Kita moaned.  
"I'm worried about Mokuba. I can't sleep without knowing he isn't near me." Kita sat up.  
"How bout a duel Seto. That always cheers you up." Kita and Seto set up the duel monsters hologram and started playing. After a while, Kita was ahead of Seto by a lot, she also had four monsters on the field while Seto had none.  
"Juts give up Seto." Kita started to laugh like Pegasus. Seto placed his hand on his deck.  
"I give up." Kita stopped laughing and looked at him.  
"What? But Seto never gives up when I tell him to. What have you done to my Seto?!"  
"Nothing. I just need some time alone. I'm going on a stroll." Seto walked out the door. Kita's black cat walked over to her. Kita placed a tiny camera on the back of the cat.  
"Ok Shadow. Now follow Seto." The cat meowed and walked out the door. Kita ran to the camera room and turned on the TV.  
Seto walked quietly through the night. He spotted Mokuba sitting all alone on a bench, crying. Mokuba felt Seto place his trenchcoat over him. Mokuba looked up to see Seto sit next to him. Instantly Mokuba wrapped him in a hug.  
"I'm sorry Seto. It was my fault that I didn't tell Niomi that I loved her."  
"It's ok Mokuba," Seto placed his arm around his shivering brother, "Kita sorry too for forcing you. She should've let you tell Niomi when you were ready."  
"Yeah. But now I am ready. Where's Niomi anyway?"  
"Sorry kiddo, but she's gone missing. But first comes first, let's take you home." Mokuba nodded in agreement and jumped onto his feet. They were weak and wobbly. Mokuba was about to fall over when Seto scooped him up into his arms. ~Even Later That Night~  
Seto opened the door to the Kaiba Mansion. Mokuba was asleep in his arms. His trenchcoat was wrapped aound Mokuba as Mokuba lay in his arms. Seto quietly crept to his room.  
"I saw the whole thing." Seto turned to Kita.  
"What are you talking about?"  
"You know, the whole bench thing."  
"Oh yeah. But how?" Shadow jumped into Kita's arms. Kita started to pet the black cat. Seto sighed and placed Mokuba in his bed. ~That Morning~  
Mokuba woke up to Seto trenchcoat still around him. He unwrapped himself and crept downstairs. Kita was typing on the computer. Kita felt someone hug her. She turned to Mokuba who was hugging her.  
"Hey kid." Kita ruffled his hair. Mokuba looked up and smiled, "I'm sorry I forced ya and everything."  
"That's ok Kita. You were only doing it for me. I know you didn't mean for it to turn out like it did." Kita sighed.  
"Yeah."  
"Well, I have to go." Kita looked back down at Mokuba.  
"Where?"  
"To find Niomi, of course." Mokuba raced out the door. The dew on the grass glittered in the uprising sun. It was still a little dusk from the morning. Mokuba walked along the sidewalk, remembering all he had done on the street the night before.  
Mokuba spotted something. There was a girl standing by a stop sign. Mokuba walked over to her, for he knew who she was.  
"Niomi." Niomi turned to Mokuba in surprise, but then looked down. Mokuba gripped Niomi's hand in his.  
"There are some words that cannot explain what I feel. But there are some words that can." Niomi looked up into Mokuba's majestic violet eyes. He stared back into her ocean blue eyes.  
"Love is sometimes all people want. But for me love is not enough. True love is. And I can't explain it through just the words 'I Love You.' For this love goes beyond that. It goes beyond anything, time and space. But I can really tell you Niomi, for right now. is. I love you. And nothing could ever change that. For this love goes beyond life."  
Niomi stood there speechless from the words that were just spoken. So much had happened between Mokuba and Niomi over their past childhood and life could never change that. But Niomi thought that this might be the greatest adventure she had ever been stuck in.  
"I love you too." Niomi replied. For those were the only words Niomi could explain as well.  
  
Well, there you go. A happy ending, a true love, a new beginning. Truly, I think it is the best out of my many ways that Mokuba confesses his love to Niomi. PLEASE REVIEW! NO FLAMES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
